Richard Cottingham
Richard Francis Cottingham (born November 25, 1946) is an American serial killer who operated in New York City between 1967 and 1980. He was also known as the Butcher of Times Square, the New York Ripper, and the Times Square Ripper, due to his modus operandi of dismembering his victims and leaving only their torsos behind. His victims were exclusively female, with most of them being prostitutes. He would usually take them to hotel rooms where they would have sex, after which he would brutally murder them and cut up their bodies. On several occasions he lit the bodies on fire, with one such occasion nearly burning down a hotel. Cottingham is officially known to have killed six people, but he claims to be responsible for 85 to 100 murders. A strong case was built against Cottingham due to the testimony of three surviving victims. He was found guilty of murder drawing a sentence of 173 to 197 years in prison. In two following trials he was found guilty of four second degree murders. He is currently incarcerated in New Jersey State Prison in Trenton, New Jersey. Biography Cottingham was born Richard Francis Cottingham on November 25, 1946, in The Bronx, New York City, the first of three children. In 1958, when Richard was 12, his family moved to River Vale, New Jersey. In 1964, Richard graduated from Pascack Valley High School, in Hillsdale, New Jersey. After graduating, Richard worked for his father at Metropolitan Life insurance company until 1966 as a computer operator, while taking computer courses. Cottingham's first known murder was the 1967 slaying of Nancy Schiava Vogel. The 29-year-old married mother of two was strangled, and her nude, bound body was found in her car in nearby Ridgefield Park, New Jersey. She had last been seen three days earlier, when she left home to play bingo with friends at a local church. On December 2, 1979, firemen in New York responded to an alarm at a hotel near Times Square. When they forced their way inside and put the fire out they found two corpses. Both bodies had their hands and heads removed. They had been doused with lighter fluid and set alight. The missing body parts were never found. One victim was identified as Deedeh Goodarzi, 22, an immigrant from Kuwait who was working as a prostitute. The other corpse was never identified. Homicide detectives linked the murder with that of the murder of teenage prostitute Helen Sikes who had gone missing from Times Square in January 1979. On May 5, 1980, police found the body of nineteen-year-old Valerie Ann Street in a Hasbrouck Heights Quality Inn in New Jersey. The victim’s hands were tightly handcuffed behind her back; she was covered in bite marks and was beaten across the shins. Street had died of asphyxiation and traces of adhesive tape were found on her mouth. This murder was linked to an earlier murder in the same motel. Twenty-six-year-old radiologist Maryann Carr was also found brutally beaten near the same hotel, but police could not positively link the crimes. On May 15, Jean Reyner was stabbed to death in the historic Seville hotel. On May 22, 1980, Cottingham picked up eighteen-year-old Leslie Ann O’Dell, who was soliciting on the corner of Lexington Avenue and 25th Street. At some point she agreed to have sex with him for $100. Around dawn, they checked into the same Hasbrouck Heights Quality Inn where he had left his last mutilated victim. Cottingham offered to give the girl a massage and she rolled over onto her stomach. Straddling her back, he drew a knife and put it to her throat as he snapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. He began torturing her, nearly biting off one of her nipples. She later testified that he said, “You have to take it. The other girls did, you have to take it too. You’re a whore and you have to be punished.” The charges listed in Cottingham’s New Jersey indictment included kidnapping, attempted murder, aggravated assault, aggravated assault with deadly weapon, aggravated sexual assault while armed (rape), aggravated sexual assault while armed (sodomy), aggravated sexual assault while armed (fellatio), possession of a weapon; possession of controlled dangerous substances, Secobarbital and Amobarbital, or Tuinal, and possession of controlled dangerous substance, Diazepam or Valium. O’Dell’s muffled cries of pain became so loud that the motel staff, already spooked by the murder eighteen days earlier, called police and then rushed to the room demanding that Cottingham open the door. Cottingham was apprehended by arriving police officers in the hallway. When arrested he had handcuffs, a leather gag, two slave collars, a switchblade, replica pistols and a stockpile of prescription pills. At his house he had a trophy room where he kept personal effects from some of his victims. Category:Modern Villains Category:Elderly Category:Serial Killer Category:Male Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarians Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Cannibals Category:Rapists Category:Arsonist Category:Abusers Category:Suicidal Category:Thief Category:Thugs